In this domain, a number of profiled strips responding to this need exists at the present time, for example metal or plastic profiled strips presenting a bearing flange with perforations of circular, trapezoidal or other varied shapes, said bearing flange presenting on one side a more or less inclined or rounded profile and a cross-section presenting two parallel or virtually parallel faces.
Such embodiments present drawbacks, principally concerning the correct seal of the joint, generally made with white cement, clogging the more or less wide void existing between the upper edge of the inclined or rounded flange and the last row of ceramic tiles for example.
Another drawback results from the lack of correct bond due to perforations more or less well adapted to a suitable anchoring in the adhesive mortar. Another drawback is also caused by certain heretofore known profiled strips of which the inclined or rounded flanges present too small cross-sections, this having for effect a poor resistance of these profiled strips in time after they have been laid.
It is precisely an object of the present invention to propose a profiled strip which enables the three drawbacks mentioned above to be eliminated.